


Fixing what is broken

by clexa4ever



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4ever/pseuds/clexa4ever
Summary: Collection of one-shots to fix some of the Juliantina's scenes as well as some au one shots. Hope you guys enjoy it.





	1. Come to me

**Author's Note:**

> J.Que pasa morrita? Habla conmigo. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con lo que sea. En que estas pensando? - What's up, morrita? Talk to me. I am here to help you with whatever. What are you thinking about?  
> V.En Lucho- Lucho.  
> J.Imaginé. Pero, ¿qué es lo que te está preocupando? ¿Es el hecho de que puede contar para todo el mundo que estamos juntos? ¿Usted no quiere que nadie sepa sobre nosotros? - I imagined. But what is worrying you? Is it the fact that he can tell everyone that we are together? Do not you want anyone to know about us?  
> V.No, no es eso, Juls. Es que tengo miedo de cómo la gente va a reaccionar cuando sepa. ¿Y si no lo aceptan? ¿Y si mi familia no acepta? ¿O a su madre? ¿qué va a hacer si sucede esto?- No, it's not that, Juls. I'm afraid of how people will react when they know. And if they don't accept it? What if my family doesn't accept? Or your mother? What will you do if this happens?  
> J.Por favor, me da eso, Val- Please, give me that Val  
> No sé si la gente va a aceptar nuestro amor o no, si nuestras familias van a aceptar o no. No sé en cuanto a usted pero he hablado en serio sobre nuestro pacto. Para mí, lo único que me importa es estar contigo. Si no aceptan, problema de ellos. Ellos que están perdiendo la oportunidad de compartir nuestra felicidad. En lo que dependa de mí, lo que los demás piensen no van a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti ni hacerme renunciar a estar contigo. La cuestión aquí es si estás lista para eso- I don't know if people will accept our love or not, if our families will accept it or not. I don't know about you but I have spoken seriously about our pact. For me, the only thing that matters is to be with you. If they do not accept, it's their problem. They are the ones who will be missing the opportunity to share our happiness. In what depends on me, what others think will not change my feelings for you or make me give up being with you. The question here is if you're ready for that.  
> V.Tengo miedo- I'm scared.  
> J.Yo también. Nunca me había enamorado de alguién antes de ti. Estoy nerviosa, con miedo, pero creo que es ese miedo que me hace estar segura de que vale la pena luchar, que lo que siento por ti es verdadeiro. Yo no sé como ni porque pero la verdad es que me he enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Te amo, Val y que sientas lo mismo por mi es lo único que me importa- Me too. I had never fallen in love with someone before you. I'm nervous, afraid, but I think it's that fear that makes me sure that it's worth fighting for, that what I feel for you is true. I don't know how or why but the truth is that I have fallen in love with you since the first time I saw you. I love you, Val and that you feel the same for me is the only thing that matters.  
> V.Te amo. Te amo chiquita- I love you. I love you chiquita.  
> J.Yo también te amo, morrita. Muchísimo- I love you too, morrita. So much.  
> Val, Puedo pedirte algo muy importante?- Val, can I ask you for something very important?  
> V. Por supuesto. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, mi amor- Of course. You can ask me for anything, my love  
> 

Valentina had been extremely unsettled by Lucho’s appearance at the House of Valle, and to be completely honest, so had Juliana. The way he was looking at both of them was scary and the young Valdez worried about what may have happened to them had Sergio not been there to stop Valentina’s ex from losing control and perhaps doing something that all three of them would regret later. But Juliana knew that Valentina was spooked, not only for safety issues but because she was also worried about what the young man would say about whatever he saw between them and who would he tell about it.

She had known that Val was not ready to come out and maybe neither was she. She had been honest with the girl telling her that she had never thought she would ever consider herself gay, but she had fallen in love with a woman, more importantly that that, she had fallen in love with Valentina, and to step into the room to see the girl clutching a glass of alcohol was a scene that broke her heart in a way she never thought it would break for someone who she had known for such s short amount of time but it did.

Juliana had been noticing that Valentina had a thing for dealing with her issues by going straight to the bottle and that worried her so much. Juliana didn’t want to see the other girl become an addict to alcohol and it irritated her that drinking her problems away had been the solution Valentina found to deal with everything that happened today and she almost marched to the other girl demanding for her to stop, to put the glass down, throw the bottle and all the other bottles away or else she was going to leave.

But she had a feeling that acting that way would only drive the other girl further away from her, which was the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted to help Val deal with whatever was going inside her head, to have the other girl confide in her instead of the bottle so she decided that a slightly, more gentle approach would maybe have the effect that she wanted, so Juliana entered the room and slowly Juliana made her way to Val before wrapping her arms around her waist, hugging the taller girl from behind and resting her chin on Val’s shoulder.

“Que pasa morrita? Habla conmigo. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con lo que sea. En que estas pensando?” Juliana said sincerely before kissing the girl’s shoulder, feeling Val relax against her.

“En Lucho,” Valentina answered as she swirled the glass around, her nerves all over the place. She needed the feel of the alcohol to calm her down, but Juliana’s arms and presence was already working that magic, so she didn’t drink more.

“Imaginé. Pero, ¿qué es lo que te está preocupando? ¿Es el hecho de que puede contar para todo el mundo que estamos juntos? ¿Usted no quiere que nadie sepa sobre nosotros?” Juliana asked her gently, trying to be soft as to not spook the girl but Valentina turned around to face her after hearing her words. She had to.

“No, no es eso, Juls. Es que tengo miedo de cómo la gente va a reaccionar cuando sepa. ¿Y si no lo aceptan? ¿Y si mi familia no acepta? ¿O a su madre? ¿qué va a hacer si sucede esto?” Valentina said and just thinking about it made her want to drink, so she tried to raise the glass to her lips but before she could Juliana gently held her hand stopping her.

“Por favor, me da eso, Val,” Juliana said as she tried to kindly take the glass from Val’s hand and putting on the table behind her, with the girl letting her before Juliana grabbed the hand that was holding the glass and put it against her cheek as she kissed it before she looked back at Valentina’s eyes as she continued speaking,

“No sé si la gente va a aceptar nuestro amor o no, si nuestras familias van a aceptar o no. No sé en cuanto a usted pero he hablado en serio sobre nuestro pacto. Para mí, lo único que me importa es estar contigo. Si no aceptan, problema de ellos. Ellos que están perdiendo la oportunidad de compartir nuestra felicidad. En lo que dependa de mí, lo que los demás piensen no van a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti ni hacerme renunciar a estar contigo. La cuestión aquí es si estás lista para eso,” Juliana said to the girl as she could see tears forming on Valentina’s eyes before she moved to rest their foreheads together.

“Tengo miedo,” Valentina whispered as her voice trembled from the emotions that juliana’s words and conviction brought out of her.

“Yo también. Nunca me había enamorado de alguién antes de ti. Estoy nerviosa, con miedo, pero creo que es ese miedo que me hace estar segura de que vale la pena luchar, que lo que siento por ti es verdadeiro. Yo no sé como ni porque pero la verdad es que me he enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Te amo, Val y que sientas lo mismo por mi es lo único que me importa,” Juliana confessed her feeling as she wiped the tear that fell on Val’s face.

Valentina couldn’t help but to pull the smaller girl closer and claim her lips in a powerful kiss, not in its intensity but in its meaningfulness. Juliana simply tightened her hold on Valentina’s waist pulling her closer before she deepened the kiss. Any space that existed between them was unwelcomed so they both made sure there wasn’t any space left, it was a new experience for both of them to need someone’s touch this much, to want, to love someone this much but they both knew this was it. They were it for each other and no one would change that.

“Te amo. Te amo chiquita,” Valentina said once they pulled back once the necessity of air became unbearable and they pulled away enough to breathe. Juliana smiled.

“Yo también te amo, morrita. Muchísimo,” Juliana said, and Valentina nodded before she hugged the girl and buried her nose in the crook of her neck as Juls did the same. They stayed like that for some time before they finally pulled back but only long enough so Juliana could lead them both to sit down on the couch. There was something she needed to talk to Val and she hoped to whatever God was out there that she would find the right words to do just that.

“Val,” Juliana said as they sat down facing each other, holding hands, “Puedo pedirte algo muy important?” Juliana said and Valentina looked at her and gave her a smile before nodding.

“Por supuesto, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, mi amor,” Valentina said, and she really meant it. She wanted Juliana to ask her for whatever she wanted. She noticed the girl’s nervousness to do so and she started to get worried before Juliana took a deep breath and finally uttered her question.

“Val, cuando te enojes con algo o alguien, o cuando estés triste con lo que sea, te puedo pedir que en vez de beber, tú vengas a mí. Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, sea un hombro amigo para llorar, o alguien para oír sus problemas o simplemente alguien para abrazarte. No quiero que tu consuelo sea una botella,” Juliana said as gently as she possibly could, but she felt nervous to see the frown on Valentina’s face.

“Por que dices eso? Yo no soy una alcohólica. Sólo bebo cuando necesito relajarme o cuando estoy nerviosa,” Valentina said and Juliana nodded her head.

“Yo sé y con todo lo que viene sucediendo con usted y su familia, yo te entiendo. Pero, mi amor, he visto a gente empezar así y perderse en el fondo de la botella, sin poder parar y me mataría si eso sucediera contigo. No quiero perderte. Sólo quiero cuidarte. No quiero que nada malo suceda contigo. Quiero que cuentes conmigo, voy a estar ahí para ayudarte con lo que sea, siempre. Por favor, es sólo eso lo que pido. Cuando te sientas de esa manera, o cuando pienses que necesitas beber, llámame y te prometo que te voy a ayudar a sentirte mejor. Yo te amo y no quiero perderte para el alcohol,” Juliana said as tears fell down on her face.

Valentina watched the girl and she could see the genuine worry in the girl’s face. She had never thought that her drinking could cause so much worry. No one else besides Juliana seemed to care about it, Lucho would always encourage her to drink more, so would her friends so she didn’t stop to think that even without realizing she could be coming close to crossing a dangerous line but as she saw the anguish and the worry on Juliana’s face at the thought of that happening to her, of her becoming an alcoholic, Val knew that she would do whatever the girl wanted and if that meant stop drinking altogether, she would.

She never wanted Juliana to have to go through that and she didn’t want to become that either. She knew how it could destroy someone’s life and the lives of those they loved, and she didn’t want to do that to herself, but most importantly she didn’t want to do that to Juliana. She only wanted to make the other girl smile, make her laugh, and the only tears she would allow would be happy ones. So, without second thought, Valentina pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her as tightly as she could, as Juliana returned the hug and its intensity.

Then, they pulled back from the hug and Valentina looked Juliana in the eyes before speaking, “No sabía que me había puesto tan mal que era alarmante, pero te prometo que voy a parar. No quiero lastimarte así y tampoco quiero volverme una alcohólica. Si alguna vez me sienta deprimida o de alguna otra forma que requiera una bebida, prometo que te llamaré. Okay?” Valentina said and Juliana nodded noticing the sincerity in the girl’s eyes.

“Te amo, bebé,” Juliana said and Valentina blushed at the term of endearment before she pulled Juliana to cuddle with her on the couch and kissed the top of her head.

"Yo también te amo, hermosa," Valentina said as juliana relaxed her body against hers and they stayed like that for a while. Finally feeling like they were moving forward in their relationship, feeling stronger in their love than ever before, ready to take on the world if that was what it took to be togetehr forever like they knew they were meant to.


	2. Talking things through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What shoudl have happened after Juliantina's fight in the house of Vale because of Valentina's drinking and during their time on the car on the drive back home.

Juliana knew she screwed up the moment the words left out of her mouth. She could see the hurt in Valentina’s eyes, but she couldn’t take it back, even if she wanted to. She was taken aback when she saw Val drinking, she remembered things from her childhood and her father that she would rather forget and the thought of yet someone else she loved going to the bottle, searching for comfort in the alcohol, especially someone as important to her as Valentina was, it made her react harshly and made her tell the other girl it was best if they left.

She had wanted to enjoy the day that Valentina had somehow planned for them. She had loved the house, it was so beautiful and it had a personal history with Valentina and her family, memories of the girl and her mother that passed away and the fact that Valentina felt comfortable enough to take her there and tell her about it made the gesture two times sweeter and meaningful, if it was even possible and Julian had expected the chance to repay the favor by showering Valentina with the love she has realized she felt for the taller girl.

But then, before she could do any of the things she was thinking about, to ruin everything they had planned for this day to be like, Lucho appeared in the house making a scene. Juliana deduced that when Valentina broke up with him, he must have thought she had someone else, which was not a lie but she guessed he never imagined that the person would be a woman so he must have imagined that she was helping Val to meet this person in secret and decided to follow them to see who it was. And see it he did.

The way he barged inside the house, it was scary, and Juliana knew Valentina felt it too, but she couldn’t let him hurt the girl she loved so she quickly pulled Valentina behind her and stood up to him. She knew she would in no way win against him if things got physical but luckily, it seemed he hadn’t come alone. Sergio came with him and helped pull him away. She hated the way Valentina was shaking in her arms, the way she kept apologizing as if it was her fault. Juliana would need to do something about the guy but now, her focus was Valentina.

They were inside the car on their way back home. When they were leaving the house, Juliana tried to talk to Val about it, tried to explain why she had said what she did, but the girl had shut her down, treating her with a certain coldness that Juliana knew she never wanted to see in Valentina’s eyes directed at her again. Now, they were awkwardly sitting down on the car, Juliana decided to fix the mess she had created so taking a deep breath, she started speaking, hoping to catch the attention of the taller girl.

“Cuando era niña, una vez, conseguí una buena nota en una prueba en el colegio y yo estaba tan feliz que apenas podía esperar llegar a casa para mostrar a mis padres,” Juliana spoke noticing the intake of breath from the girl beside her, knowing that Val was paying attention to her words, she continued.

“Le mostré a mi madre y ella me felicitó por haber conseguido un buen resultado en la prueba. Ella incluso me dijo que nosotras podríamos ir a tomar un helado en el parque para celebrar. Yo estaba en las nubes de felicidad por haber hecho a mi mamá orgullosa de mí y yo quería hacer lo mismo con mi papá. Entonces, cuando el llegó a casa, fui a mostrarle y fue quandro lo encontré bebiendo, whisky,”

“Yo recuerdo que el olor que estaba en él era muy fuerte, pero yo no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando entonces fui a él de la misma manera y cuando intenté mostrarle mi boletín, él tomó de mi mano, miró, amasó y jugó fuera diciendo que no tenía nada especial en conseguir una buena nota. Que yo no era estúpida ni nada, y cuando intenté hablar, él gritó conmigo y comenzó a decir muchas cosas mientras él se acercaba,” Juliana said as she could feel both the tears that were forming in her eyes at the memories of that moment and Valentina’s eyes on her face as she carried on.

“Yo nunca había sentido tanto miedo de alguien en mi vida como sentí miedo de mi propio padre en ese momento. Los ojos de él estaban rojos, y violentos, fue tan espeluznante que empecé a llorar y hice pis en los pantalones, lo que sólo le hizo irritar aún más. Entonces me agarró por los brazos con mucha fuerza y empezó a molestarme, fue cuando mi madre llegó y lo empujó lejos antes de ponerme detrás de ella. Ellos empezaron a gritar, no recuerdo derecho sobre lo que. Sólo sé que después él salió y ella me abrazó, disculpándose por no haber estado allí para protegerme,” She said as tears fell down her eyes as she felt Valentina reach out to grab her hand and Juliana intertwined their fingers but still didn’t look at her.

“Él no bebía todos los días, pero aprendí a alejarme de la casa con era uno de esos momentos, porque él no podía verme cuando estaba borracho que empezava a hablarme con rabia, com ódio, com disgusto em su voz, y sólo después de muchos años, me enteré de que bebía cuando terminaba uno de sus trabajitos,” Juliana finished her story before she finally turned her face to look at Valentina who had tears in her eyes for the story she just heard and that little girl.

“Es por eso que reaccioné de la forma que reaccioné cuando vi que bebías y por un momento cuando me miraste, vi en tus ojos un poco de lo que veía en los ojos de mi papá y tuve miedo. Miedo de ti, miedo de como reaccionarías y no quiero sentir eso por ti, Val. No quiero sentir por ti lo que pasé a sentir por mi papá después de ese día. Sé que has ido a la botella para conseguir consuelo por las cosas que has passado contigo y com tu familia pero el alcohol fue el comienzo del fin para mi relación y el amor que tuve por mi papá. Tengo miedo de que lo mismo suceda con nosotras, por eso reaccioné de esa manera,” Juliana said as Valentina felt tears running down on her own face.

“Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Nunca pensé que habías pasado por algo así. Perdón por haber sido tan fría contigo. Creo que realmente soy una niña rica y mimada que no está acostumbrada que digan lo que puede o no hacer,” Valentina said with a sad chuckle as she looked at their hands before she continued speaking.

“No creo que sea una alcohólica, pero tal vez estoy en el camino de convertirse en una y yo no tenía idea de cómo afectó a usted o cómo puede afectar a las personas que más amo en el mundo. No quiero nunca que tengas miedo de mí, jamás te lastimaria, y sólo de pensar que esa idea pasó por tu cabeza me hace sentir como la peor novia del mundo,” Valentina said.

“No eres la peor novia del mundo Val. Sos la mejor pero no quiero que usted intente resolver sus problemas que beben. Yo estoy aquí, y voy a estar aquí por el tiempo y para lo que quieras. Yo te amo más de lo que pensé que amaría a alguien en mi vida,” Juliana said and Valentina nodded her head before lifting their hands and kissing Juliana’s.

“No puedo prometer que no voy a tener la bebida como primer instinto, pero yo prometo que voy a intentarlo. Te necesito. Yo te amo y yo prometo que si me siento que voy a caer, seré la primera persona que voy a llamar. Sólo trate de tener un poco de paciencia conmigo, puede que no sea fácil. Si me cae de cara en la bebida, puedes hablar conmigo, te voy a escuchar, pero trata de entenderme antes de juzgarme. Es sólo lo que pido,” Valentina said to her girlfriend who nodded her head.

“Te lo prometo,” Juliana said before she leaned forward and captured Val’s lips in a kiss, that symbolized the deal they had just made to be there for each other, to help each other up when they were falling down, to pull each other back from whatever edge they were in along with the promise of loving each other through whatever dark time may come their way. They could feel the love coming from each other as they pulled back from the kiss, smiling at each other before Valentina adjusted herself against the car seat and Juliana snuggled against her side before the young Valdez made a decision.

“Alirio, hazme un favor y llevanos a la casa de los Carvajal, por favor,” Juliana said firmly to the man up front who nodded his head.

“Como quieras, Señorita Juliana,” He said to her, and Valentina had a frown on her face, confused about the reason for Juliana to change the direction.

“Por que hiciste eso?” Valentina asked her and Juliana pulled back from the position they were in to look Valentina in the eyes before she answered her question.

“Porque no voy a dejar que te enfrentas a Eva sola. Si Lucho le contó sobre nosotras dos, ella va a tener que tratar el asunto con nosotras dos. Te dije, Val. Estamos juntos en eso hasta el fin, siempre. Te amo, morrita,” Juliana said to her, and Valentina couldn’t help but smile.

“Yo también te amo, Chiquita,” Valentina said before she pecked Juliana’s lips a few times before they both realized that they had arrived at the house. They both stepped outside of the car coming to a stop in front of it as Juliana took a hold of Valenitna’s hand again before looking at her and pulling the taller girl’s attention away from the upcoming difficult conversation they were about to have with her older sister.

“Sólo quiero que recuerdas que no importa lo que te diga, no voy a desistir de ti. Nunca. Te amo, muchisímo,” Juliana said, and Valentina smiled at her before she queezed her hand.

“Yo también te amo, muchisímo y a pesar de que estr agradecida por que quieres enfrentar a mi hermana conmigo, yo preferiría hacer eso sola. No porque no te quiero a mi lado, lo quiero siempre, pero porque creo que necesito hacer eso sola, tengo que lidiar con lo que venga de ella. Alírio te llevará en casa si quieres. Pero si prefieres esperar por mí, estoy casi segura de que esta conversación no tardará mucho,” Valentina said and Juliana understood her reasons.

“Okay, entonces cuando termines, si todo termina bien, podemos quedarnos en tu habitación. Y si no, podemos ir a mi casa y quedarnos en mi cuarto. Que te parece?” Juliana said qith a smile and Valentina smiled at her.

“Te quiero, un montón,” Valentina said before kissing her one more time as she pulled back from the kiss, took a deep breath, turned around and marched inside her house as Juliana leaned against the front of the car. She hoped, for Valentina’s sake, that her sister would be okay with them. She wanted the girl to have her family on her side and she would hate for that not to be the case. But, all in all, she was happy they were able to mend things between them before this. Juliana could only imagine how Vale would have been like if she had been forced to face this after their stupid fight. She was glad she didn’t make that mistake and whatever happened, Valentina would have her. Always, just like they promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> J.Val, cuando te enojes con algo o alguien, o cuando estés triste con lo que sea, te puedo pedir que en vez de beber, tú vengas a mí? Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, sea un hombro amigo para llorar, o alguien para oír sus problemas o simplemente alguien para abrazarte. No quiero que tu consuelo sea una botella- Val, when you get mad at something or someone, or when you're sad with whatever it is, can I ask you instead of drinking, you come to me? I am here for whatever you need, be it a shoulder to cry on, or someone to hear your problems or just someone to hold you. I don't want your comfort to be a bottle.  
> V.Por que dices eso? Yo no soy una alcohólica. Sólo bebo cuando necesito relajarme o cuando estoy nerviosa- Why do you say that? I am not an alcoholic. I only drink when I need to relax or when I'm nervous.  
> J.Yo sé y con todo lo que viene sucediendo con usted y su familia, yo te entiendo. Pero, mi amor, he visto a gente empezar así y perderse en el fondo de la botella, sin poder parar y me mataría si eso sucediera contigo. No quiero perderte. Sólo quiero cuidarte. No quiero que nada malo suceda contigo. Quiero que cuentes conmigo, voy a estar ahí para ayudarte con lo que sea, siempre. Por favor, es sólo eso lo que pido. Cuando te sientas de esa manera, o cuando pienses que necesitas beber, llámame y te prometo que te voy a ayudar a sentirte mejor. Yo te amo y no quiero perderte para el alcohol- I know and with everything that has been happening with you and your family, I understand you. But, my love, I've seen people start like that and get lost in the bottom of the bottle, unable to stop and it would kill me if that happened to you. I don't want to lose you. I just want to take care of you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I want you to count on me, I will be there to help you with whatever it is, always. Please, it's just that what I'm asking for. When you feel that way, or when you think you need to drink, call me and I promise I'll help you feel better. I love you and I don't want to lose you to alcohol.  
> V.No sabía que me había puesto tan mal que era alarmante, pero te prometo que voy a parar. No quiero lastimarte así y tampoco quiero volverme una alcohólica. Si alguna vez me sienta deprimida o de alguna otra forma que requiera una bebida, prometo que te llamaré. Okay?- I didn't know that I had gotten so bad that it was alarming, but I promise I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you like that and I don't want to become an alcoholic either. If I ever feel depressed or in any other way that requires a drink, I promise I'll call you. OK?  
> J. Te amo, bebé- I love you baby.  
> V. Yo también te amo, hermosa- I love you too, beautiful


End file.
